Lying in the Arms of the Enemy
by Andia
Summary: Casimana.net Challenge 134- What is Lena-ou had not arrived in time to rescue Andia at the battle of Zeta? Andia slightly OOC, KuyoXAndia, warning for suicide (death fic) and romance (ewwie...)


He had done it.

He didn't know how he had won when the odds were so obviously against him, but yet he had. He tried to think back, to see exactly how the past few moments had played out, and yet he was drowning in the evidence that he had one. His spinning thoughts made him dizzy and yet he didn't think he had ever stood straighter than he did now. There was blood pouring from his leg but there was no pain; shock. But over the injury or over his success?

Those golden eyes were watching them, their molten surfaces swimming with living flames. A small scratch upon her cheek- probably won during their little chase thru the forest- marred her flawless beauty. There was another just above her right eye, letting a graceful stream of lavender blood move to contrast those eyes. Her delicate lips were set in a frown, but to him it looked like a pale pout. And then she bowed her head, sending those curtains of black satin to hide her face.

To hide her shame.

Suddenly the pain was there, slamming full force into his chest and shattering his heart. Oh how many deaths he was prepared to face, and yet he had never even contemplated victory. His victory meant her loss, and with this beauty loss was utterly unacceptable. And it was set in the stars that she would win, as she always did, for this mortal goddess was never to be defeated.

Kuyo Kuten was unsure of how long they waited, the winds flirting softly with the trees around them. How long his heart ached he did not know, how long her head was bowed he did not know. So when she spoke, that melodious voice breaking thru his thoughts, he nearly jumped up in surprise.

**"Kill me."**

There it was again, that force crashing into him at the speed of the fastest starship, leaving him completely breathless. That line only succeeded in reminding him of their differences; whether it be the difference between human and Velian, or between warrior and civilian. **"Andia…"**

**"Do it!"** She met his eyes, and he lost himself in them once more. Within that gaze was all of her; her shame, her pain, and her pride. Her pride, the mark of her people, was what told her that she must die that day. To live was unacceptable, as unconceivable as Kuyo winning their duel. And yet now it was he that held both the steel span of his sword and the deadly crystal of hers. It was he that determined who lived and who died this day. **"Do not torment me to your people's slave camps."**

**"You think I'd send you there?!"** She stiffened at the hurt in his voice, Andia bowing her head again so that she did not need to see the despair in the young prince's eyes. Kuyo just watched her, longing to go and gather that fallen warrior into his arm, to hold her until the heavens fell upon them. If he took another step toward her, however, if he even touched her, Andia would kill him. **"You should know I do not approve of those…cursed abominations in any way or form."**

**"But…"** She started only to be interrupted but the call of thousands of horns. They both glanced up, turning their ears to the wind. Those horns…the great brass instruments of the Zetian Empire. The humans had conquered the Velians…

**"My people…"** Andia whispered, and for a moment he knew they were both wondering how many bodies littered the fields just a few paces from them. While Kuyo's brothers and sisters were locked up in a safe house on the other side of the planet, Andia's siblings were out there on the battle field. Was lady Casimalia, Andia's rival and sparring partner, laid beside the bodies of her fellows? Had lord Tenoh's crisp uniform been stained blue with his blood? Would all three of Vela's heirs fall this day?

**"I want to be buried, not cremated."** Andia gave him that little innocent grin of hers, speaking of her death as though it were nothing but small talk. Yet he heard the sorrow lacing her voice; it wasn't for herself, oh no, it was for the souls of her people currently floating above them. **"All those people being cremating and thrown into the ocean, it's icky!"** She stuck out her tongue much like a simple school girl would. Yes…they were both only school children, both only bordering on adulthood.

**"Will you bury me, Kuyo-sama?"**

**"Oh god."** He didn't care if he died anymore; tossing the swords aside Kuyo went to her, wrapping the tiny Velian princess in his arms. Tears flowed freely from his eyes, and when she finally rested her head upon his shoulder Kuyo could feel Andia's tears as well. They wept over lost innocence together, over the soldiers that had died today, over all the lovely moments that they wound never share again. Over each other.

**"I remember…"** He whispered, cradling her in his arms and stroking those wonderful raven strands of silk, **"When you first descended the palace steps." **Andia managed a laugh at the memory of when she poised as Vela's princess before she was even crowned. She had come here to Zeta to bewitch Kuyo and get information from him, and yet in the end she could not bring herself to do it. **"You were so beautiful..."**

**"In that dress?"** She exclaimed in surprise, causing both of them to dissolve into a fit of giggles. They were chuckles born of despair; the knowledge one of them would die today eating away at their nerves. **"Erg, I couldn't breathe in that thing! I can't believe I wore a dress…little ol' me, in a dress…"**

For a moment they just sat there, and then Andia untangled herself from his arms. For a brief second he thought this was it, this was when she would kill him, but instead he found her warm hand upon his cheek. When her lips hovered just above his, golden and silver eyes met, and it took all of Kuyo's strength not to lean forward.

**"If I am to do this…will you be gentle? I do not want to die not knowing love."**

**"Andia…"** He couldn't restrain himself, and he kissed her as though they were just about to die- which was not exactly far off. She was hesitant, and just as innocent as she had told him. He was gentle, afraid that if he moved to fast she would shatter beneath him. He made love to his mortal goddess under the skies of his homeworld, and stayed awake to watch the gentle rise and fall of her breathing as she slept.

Finally the inevitable dawned on him, and careful not to wake her he retrieved their swords. Despite her sleepy protests he dressed them both and then laid her back to rest, a certain purely- male pride growing over the fact he had tired her out. As he watched her, his sword arm felt paralyzed.

_'How could I possibly kill her?'_ He questioned himself, simply staring down at Andia. But…even know it was her wish to die. And how could he deny her anything, anything at all? It was actually quicker than he thought it would be, but all the same Kuyo was crying again as he watched his sword pierce her delicate chest.

For a brief, silent moment, Kuyo wondered what he would do for the rest of his life. And then he simply laughed, knowing exactly what he would do. Without any hesitations he picked up Andia's blade and turned it upon himself. It hurt more than anything, but he was dead far before he could process the pain.

This was how Lena-ou found them, cradling each other in dead.

AN- Oh god, I hate that ending…it was so rushed. Oh well, I'm more of a Lena/Andia fan than an Andia/Kuyo fan. Just giving a shot at a challenge posted on So…yeah…review!


End file.
